Je suis désolé
by Klariss
Summary: Une vision de Yann


Kévin resta figé. Se frottant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, il déposa de nouveau un regard fixe et meurtri sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Une grande inspiration, un sanglot parcourant le chemin de ses tripes à sa gorge, restant coincé là sans pouvoir sortir et Kévin reprit son chemin.

Les mains dans les poches de son blouson, il doutait que les tremblements parcourant son corps soient tous liés à la température relativement basse de ce 20 décembre. Comment ? Seulement 5 jours avant Noël, cette fête qu'il avait appris à aimer à son contact. Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, son comportement comme celui d'un gamin le matin du 25, devant le sapin.

Le froid lui fouettant le visage, une larme mourant à la commissure de ses lèvres et Kévin se noya dans la foule immense des acheteurs du dernier moment.

Fatigué, mais heureux comme un gamin, son corps apaisé, ses envies calmées, il franchit le seuil de l'appartement, déposa sa veste, et se dirigea vers le salon avant de s'avachir sur le canapé. Il balança sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour se réchauffer.

Il entendit le son de la porte, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se redressa, et posa son regard sur le corps de son mari.

Yann : Bonne journée ?

Kévin se délesta de son blouson avant de se diriger vers lui. Il lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres gourmandes de son époux, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un café chaud.

Kévin : Oui. Tu sais comment c'est à l'approche des fêtes, vols sur vols, rien de bien palpitant.

Il sentit les mains de Yann enserrer sa taille et la chevelure brune lui chatouiller la nuque, avant qu'un baiser ne lui effleure le cou.

Yann : Tu m'as manqué.

Kévin : Vraiment ?

Des caresses sur son ventre, des baisers passionnés sur son épaule, et Kévin ferma les yeux. Entre deux baisers, il sentit Yann se frotter contre son dos.

Yann : J'ai … envie… de… toi.

Kevin dégagea son épaule avant de se tourner tant bien que mal dans l'étreinte de son amant afin de lui faire face. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, les mains de Yann raffermirent leur étreinte sur ses hanches, son sourire presque carnassier témoin premier de son envie, avant qu'il ne se rapproche au plus près de lui et que son corps se mette à bouger de façon ardente, passant ses mains sur ses bras, ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses baisers plus demandeurs à chaque étreinte, chaque geste plus urgent. Il stoppa d'un seul coup et se recula, le regard émeraude rempli de questions, rencontrant fixement le regard azur de son mari.

Yann : T'as pas envie ?

Sa propre envie ne faisait aucun doute, déformant son jean, mais aucune réaction ne se faisait voir ou sentir chez Kévin. Ce dernier ne se dégagea pas des bras de son mari, mais baissa les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de reporter un regard douloureux et presque larmoyant sur celui de son homme.

Yann : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Réponds-moi bordel, tu me fais peur !

Un petit rire étouffé fut la seule réponse qu'il eut.

Yann : Kévin ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête, portant une main à ses yeux afin de les débarrasser de l'humidité qui commençait à s'y former.

Kévin : T'as rien à me dire ?

Il sentit le corps de Yann se tendre d'un seul coup, mais un sourire étira son visage.

Yann : Comme quoi ? Que nous sommes tous les deux officiellement en vacances, que je veux honorer mon mari comme il se doit durant cette semaine ?

Kévin : Tu pourrais m'honorer en me disant la vérité, Yann.

Il sentit les bras de son mari se défaire de sa présence, et le regard émeraude se noircit.

Yann : Quelle vérité ? De quoi tu parles.

Kévin secoua de nouveau la tête et se racla la gorge, déformée par les sanglots provenant de son cœur meurtri.

Kévin : Fais pas ça, Yann. Tout sauf ça. Ne joue pas avec moi.

Yann : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Kévin : Eric, Frédéric, Thomas… Ca ne te dit rien ?

Il vit Yann reculer d'un pas, un air stupéfait sur le visage.

Yann : Que… Quoi ?

Kévin sentit son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal. Un hoquet de tristesse franchit ses lèvres. Comment son mari pouvait-il aller jusqu'à le désavouer jusqu'à ce point.

Kévin : Je ne te suffis pas ? Je ne te suffis plus ? Ou ne t'ai-je jamais suffit ?

Il vit alors dans les yeux de son époux quelque chose dont il avait été parfois témoin, de la colère.

Yann : Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

La voix rageuse, contrite, acerbe.

Kévin : C'est la meilleure celle-là. C'est toi qui va baiser à droite, à gauche, et c'est moi qui suis en faute.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton calme, triste et ravagé. Il se sentait perdu, con, mais avant tout blessé et meurtri. Il baissa la tête et tenta de cacher sa peine, sans succès. Il se retourna face au mur tout plutôt que de regarder cet homme à qui il s'était donné corps et âme, auquel il avait donné sa vie, confié son cœur, et qui l'avait trahi.

Il entendit Yann rire, d'un rire malsain déformé par l'ironie.

Yann : Tu croyais quoi ? Hein ? REGARDE-MOI !

Il saisit violemment Kévin par le bras et le força à se retourner, le plaquant contre le plan de travail brusquement, lui décrochant une grimace de douleur lorsque le bas de son dos entra en contact avec le bois les mains de Yann enserrant les deux avant-bras de Kévin dans une étreinte douloureuse.

Yann : Ça fait plus de 3 ans que l'on se connaît, Kévin. Tu crois vraiment que je peux être l'homme d'un seul homme ?

Kévin le fixa, mais aucun mot ne put être formulé, sa gorge nouée, son cœur lancinant.

Yann : J'ai essayé, crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Mais je n'ai pas pu, Kévin.

Kévin secoua la tête, les larmes si longtemps retenues roulant désormais sur ses joues.

Kévin : Ca dur depuis combien de temps, hein ? Tu n'as plus de boulot, Yann, je le sais. Je sais pour ton bras. Alors où vas-tu quand tu me dis être de service, tu vas les rejoindre, c'est ça ?

Yann : Tu veux quoi exactement ? M'entendre te dire que je suis désolé ? Que je suis un enfoiré ? Prends-le comme ça te chante. J'ai essayé, pour TOI. Mais c'est moi, Kévin, je suis comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es unique…

Kévin : Pourquoi m'avoir dit oui alors ? Pourquoi avoir accepté ce fichu mariage si c'était en connaissance de cause, pour me mentir tout du long ! POURQUOI YANN ? Putain.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Yann : Parce que je t'aime. Sincèrement. Les autres c'est juste… ça n'est rien, tu comprends ?

Kévin secoua la tête.

Yann : Regarde-moi.

Mais Kévin s'obstina à garder la tête baissée, anéanti par la douleur fulgurante qui s'était emparée de son être tout entier.

Yann : Putain regarde-moi !

Il se mit à le secouer si violemment que Kévin laissa échapper un petit cri mêlé de douleur et de frayeur.

Kévin : Arrête. Yann ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrête !

Mais Yann continua, emporté par la rage, avant de le plaquer durement entre le plan de travail et son propre corps. Le visage rouge, Kévin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de… peur ? Etait-ce vraiment cela ? Comment pouvait-il avoir peur de son mari ? Mais il ne le connaissait pas, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, jamais apprivoisé non plus, il était devenu, cet après-midi, lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Laurent, un de ses collègues, un complet étranger à ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque les lèvres de Yann s'emparèrent des siennes dans un baiser possessif et ravageur. Il tenta de reculer sa tête, mais une des mains de son mari se posa sur sa nuque de manière brutale, enserrant sa tête fermement, l'obligeant à continuer. Yann, les yeux fermés, Kévin, les yeux ouverts et révulsés par cet homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Son bras libre vint repousser violemment le corps de son amant, qui, surprit, recula d'un seul coup. Kévin se dégagea immédiatement et se dirigea vers la chambre pour se saisir du sac qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait vu Yann et Laurent s'embrasser, il était rentré directement, préparant une partie de ses affaires, espérant se tromper, dans un rêve fou et utopique que Yann puisse lui donner une excellente explication, comme avec Eric et tous les autres. Il avait appris cela petit à petit, entendant des bruits de couloir auxquels il n'avait pas fait cas au départ. Mais devant les rumeurs insistantes, il avait commencé à douter. Sans preuves tangibles que celle du baiser échangé un peu plus tôt avec Laurent, il avait alors balancé les noms à son mari, dans l'espoir que celui-ci nie. Il lui avait laissé une chance. Mais le contraire s'était produit. Non content de nier, Yann avait été parfaitement clair. Il ne lui suffisait pas, il avait d'autres amants, et visiblement Kévin était le seul à être décontenancé et malheureux de cette situation.

Ce sac qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à prendre, mais à la réaction de Yann, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le changer. Et lui ne pouvait vivre comme cela. Blessé au plus profond de son être, il saisit les anses de ce bagage qui signifiait l'adieu de cette vie, l'adieu de son mariage, l'adieu de cet homme qu'il aimait pourtant plus que de raison.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un bras agressif se saisit du sien, le retournant pour faire face à un homme en colère.

Yann : Tu fais quoi là ?

Kévin : Je ne peux pas, Yann. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant ?

Devant l'air surpris de son mari, il eut un petit rictus, à la fois de contentement mais aussi de peine.

Kévin : Cet après-midi, près de square, avec Laurent.

Yann : C'est donc ça ? Dis-toi au moins que je ne l'ai pas ramené ici !

Un couteau ou une balle n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus mal, et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Kévin : Salopard.

Il tenta de s'écarter mais fut violemment plaqué contre le mur, lâchant le sac sous le coup de la surprise

Yann : Tu crois aller ou comme ça ? Hein ? Tu crois pouvoir me laisser ? Me quitter ? On ne me quitte pas, Kévin !

Kévin : Regarde-moi bien !

Il se dégagea rapidement, prenant son sac dans la foulée, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il entendit Yann se précipiter à sa suite, et eut à peine le temps de descendre la dernière marche qu'une tornade s'abattit contre lui, le jetant contre le mur d'en face. Sa tête cogna le pan brutalement, et si le corps de son mari n'avait pas été plaqué fermement au sien, il se serait certainement écroulé. Sonné, il ne put réagir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait se mouvoir sous ses vêtements, commençant à déboutonner son jean.

Un éclair de lucidité arriva à pénétrer ses pensées embrumées, et il tenta de stopper les mains ravageuses.

Yann : Tu vas voir si tu vas encore vouloir partir d'ici après ça

Il sentit son jean se défaire, et tenta de se débattre.

Kévin : Non ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas ! YANN !

Mais plongé dans colère, ce dernier ne l'entendait plus. Kévin fit alors quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire à l'encontre de cet homme, il utilisa la force. Il projeta son coude dans le ventre de Yann, qui se recula avant de poser un genou à terre, le souffle coupé. Kévin se rapprêta vitesse grand V avant de se retourner. Il s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de celui qui avait été son mari, mais qu'il se surprenait à détester aussi fort qu'il l'aimait.

Yann : Oh mon Dieu. Pardon. Kévin, pardon, je suis… Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, je…

Les mots se bloquèrent, et le cœur de Kévin se serra devant la détresse dans laquelle Yann était plongé.

Il se sentait sur le point de défaillir, de changer d'avis, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il souffrait beaucoup trop, cet homme venait de le briser. Il reprit son sac et regarda une dernière fois cet homme auquel il s'était abandonné sans condition.

Kévin : Je vais contacter un avocat pour les papiers. Ne cherche pas à me joindre. Je ne pourrais plus te parler de toute manière.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, toujours dos à Yann, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Kévin : Je t'ai aimé Yann. Je t'aime toujours comme un fou et je continuerai certainement à t'aimer encore longtemps, malgré tout. Mais là, je ne peux plus.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il franchit pour la dernière fois le seuil de ce qui avait été leur appartement, laissant un Yann contrit et détruit.

Une fois dans la rue, il s'arrêta un instant et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, avant de tourner le dos à ce qui avait été son existence et sa vie cette dernière année. Une page venait de se tourner.

Seul dans l'appartement témoin de leurs ébats passionnés, toujours agenouillé, serrant les poings, pleurant son être aimé, les mots que Kévin avait attendus sortirent enfin d'un Yann complètement anéanti et prostré.

Yann : Je suis désolé.

FIN.


End file.
